


Pen Pals VII

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [32]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, AoKagaKuro (shown), Biting, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Riling your partner up on purpose, Size Difference, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampire club, Vampires, club scene, mild exhibitionism, murahimu, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Tatsu-chin is enjoying this,” Murasakibara mused, matching his movements perfectly. Others might find it surprising, how light he was on his feet, for one so tall.“I am,” Himuro replied with a smirk before twirling under his lover’s arm and spinning back in close. “Are you, Atsushi?”
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Roommates [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Pen Pals VII

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I actually got a few requests to see MuraHimu go to the club, so... I wrote this bonus fic!  
> Originally, they only showed up during Imayoshi's POV in [The Spider's Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835277). But I figured they deserved a little extra.  
> Plus, it's taking a bit longer to write my next (huge) ensemble piece, so...
> 
> Anyhoo~ This was beta'd by my fabulous sibling, JD!  
> Please enjoy!!

“I can’t wait!” Himuro said for probably the tenth time. He hadn’t been counting. But apparently, his little brother had. “Oh, am I embarrassing you, Taiga?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“No,” Kagami answered, averting his gaze as his cheeks tinted pink. So, that was a ‘yes.’ “It’s not like there’s anyone else in line yet.” It was true. Himuro had insisted that they get there early, since he’d read online that the club filled up fast on busy nights.

“Well, it’s good to beat the rush, right?” Himuro offered, toying with the ends of his bangs. “Besides, you should be proud. Getting me to go out this early.” As a rule, Himuro Tatsuya was never the first one to a party. Let alone a club. It was always best to be fashionably late. That way, all eyes were on him when he entered. But he was just too stoked for this vampire club.

“Mine-chin,” Murasakibara said from behind him. “You like this place?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome,” Aomine answered. “I mean, where else can you sink your fangs into your boyfriend while everyone watches?”

“ _ Daiki… _ ” Kagami hissed, his face beet red. 

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko apologized for him. “But Aomine-kun is just eager.” Himuro watched as his eyes flashed -- odd, considering he was translucent -- “As am I.” 

Kagami let out some sort of garbled noise, but Himuro was too excited to attempt to understand him. It was nearly time for the club to open. In fact, a few couples had started to form a line behind them. And a tall guy -- not nearly as tall as Murasakibara -- walked out and stood in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Himuro knew a bouncer when he saw one.

It seemed like ages before they were allowed in. But finally, the tall, blond guy opened the door, letting them inside the receiving room. Himuro had done his research. This was where they’d get their wristbands.

“Ah, welcome back,” the man behind the desk greeted Aomine and Kagami, his glasses catching the light. He turned to fix his gaze on Himuro and Murasakibara. “First time at The Spider’s Web?” he asked.

Himuro beamed at him. “Yes, it’s our first time!” He felt like a kid in a candy store. Giddy and goofy. Hopefully, it wasn’t too much of a turnoff for Murasakibara. Though, it seemed Himuro could get away with most anything when it came to his lover. “I already filled my waiver out online,” he informed the man behind the welcome desk as he took his phone out of his pocket to show his confirmation email. “I’ve selected the--”

“He’s orange,” Murasakibara drawled from beside him, his voice low. He wrapped an arm around Himuro’s shoulder and pulled him tight to his side. “Tatsu-chin is mine.” 

Ooh, Himuro loved it when his Atsushi got all possessive. He could only imagine what it would be like out on the dance floor, everyone watching as Murasakibara claimed what was oh so rightfully his. Himuro couldn’t wait.

“Of course,” the host said. Oh wait, did his name tag say ‘manager?’ “I’d be happy to get you all set up.”

“Thank you,” Himuro replied, drawing just far enough away from Murasakibara so he could breathe. “Oh.” Then he remembered something. “When I filled out the form, I didn’t see a spot to pay the cover in advance,” he told the man. “Do we take care of that here?”

The manager shook his head with a smile. “Not to worry. There’s no cover charge here.”

Fireworks went off in Himuro’s head. “Are you freaking kidding me?!” he gasped, spinning around to face the others. “Taiga,” he scolded, “you didn’t tell me there was no cover! That’s amazing!” Himuro had been to his fair share of clubs in his life and never had one so promising required no entry fee.

Aomine snorted. “Yeah,” he answered for Kagami. “But their drinks are fucking expensive.” 

Ah, so they made their money back that way.

“They’re really good, though,” Kagami defended, offering the manager an apologetic smile. Aww, his baby brother was always so polite. Himuro had raised him well. Cuz he certainly hadn’t gotten that from Alex.

“All right, Kagami-san and Himuro-san,” the manager caught their attention. He handed them their wristbands. “You’re good to go.” Then he turned and opened the door to the club. The music wasn’t blasting. Not yet. It was still early, after all. And Himuro imagined the volume would steadily increase as the crowd grew larger. “Please enjoy your evening.”

It was amazing inside. Bigger than Himuro thought it would be. The dance floor was right at the entrance. It was surrounded by tall tables. And on the other side, was the bar, which nearly stretched the length of the wall. 

“I think I need one of those drinks,” Himuro announced, grabbing Kagami by the arm and leading him over toward the bartender. He was cute with big eyes.

“Good evening,” he greeted them. Then his large eyes widened. “Oh, the menus!” He ducked down and pulled out two laminated sheets before handing them to Kagami and Himuro. “Please excuse me,” he said, bowing his head.

Himuro chuckled. He was a cutie. “Not a problem.” He waved his hand in dismissal before taking a gander at the menu. Wow, Aomine wasn’t kidding. The prices were pretty high. But not telephone numbers.

“This one’s really good,” Kagami said, pointing to something with the name Caipirinha.

“Oh?” Himuro mused, eyeing the list of ingredients, including lime, cane sugar, and a spirit called c achaça . “Funny, I was under the impression you were more of a beer drinker, Taiga.”

At that, Kagami scratched his cheek, averting his gaze. “Yeah, well, Aomine likes sweet things, so…” 

Himuro tried not to laugh. He really did. But his brother was too cute. “Aww, Taiga…” 

“Shut up, Tatsuya,” Kagami groused, crossing his arms over his chest, his cheeks still pink.

“Tatsu-chin.” Murasakibara had finally made his way over. Apparently, Aomine had stopped him to give him the lowdown. Himuro had offered to share the information he’d found online, but his lover declined, choosing instead to finish his nap. “Mine-chin said there are private rooms.”

Himuro knew this, of course. And he wasn’t sure if he was happy that Murasakibara seemed interested in them or if he was disappointed that his lover was suggesting that they use one of them, rather than display their affection publicly.

“Let’s dance,” Himuro said, setting his menu down and grabbing Murasakibara’s hand. He could get a drink later. Right now, the other customers were trickling in and the music was getting louder. 

Murasakibara didn’t put up a fight as Himuro dragged him onto the floor. They hadn’t gone to any clubs, really. Most of their time had either been spent in Himuro’s hotel room and then, once he moved into the Akashi Mansion, their bedroom. Not that Himuro was complaining. They did go on dates. Sort of.

But this was different. He was in his element. And he was going to show the fuck off. 

“Tatsu-chin is enjoying this,” Murasakibara mused, matching his movements perfectly. Others might find it surprising, how light he was on his feet, for one so tall. But he wasn’t just long and lanky. Murasakibara was big, too. And Himuro loved being dwarfed by his giant of a boyfriend.

“I am,” Himuro replied with a smirk before twirling under his lover’s arm and spinning back in close. “Are you, Atsushi?” 

Murasakibara wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him against his chest as he leaned down to breathe against his ear, “Yes. Very much so.” A delightful shiver made its way up Himuro’s spine. Was now too soon? Should they wait until more couples were on the dance floor? “Tatsu-chin…” 

“Mmm?” Himuro craned his neck to look up at him.

“I’m hungry.” Murasakibara’s eyes were dark, partially covered by his bangs as he leaned over. Himuro was being drawn in. Damn, vampires sure earned their title as the most seductive of the supernatural. “Do you want a drink first?” That snapped Himuro out of it. Oh. He hid his disappointment. After all, he was a little thirsty.

“Yeah,” he raised his voice over the music. It was starting to get crowded now. 

When they arrived back at the bar, Kagami was nearly done with his drink. He waved at Himuro and offered him a bowl of pistachios. “Want one?” 

“Sure.” Himuro popped one into his mouth. “This place is really nice.” 

“Just wait,” Aomine said, his hungry gaze shifting to Kagami. “You done yet, Tiger?” 

Kagami frowned at him. “Almost. Honestly, you two are so impaaaaay--” Kagami jolted up, his movements unnatural as he stood up from the stool and took a step toward the dance floor. “Kuroko! What the fuck?!” 

“My apologies, Kagami-kun.” Himuro could hear Kuroko, but not see him. “But both Aomine-kun and I--” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami sighed and shot Himuro a look. “Hopefully yours will let you finish your drink.” He snorted and then took another awkward step forward. “All right, already!” he snapped. “I can walk on my own.” His body relaxed then, as Kuroko must have released his possession. “Honestly…” But then he was off, Aomine’s hand in his as they disappeared into the throng of writhing bodies on the dance floor.

“You know,” Himuro said, picking up a few more pistachios and tossing them into his mouth. “I would probably be fine with a shot of something.” He grinned up at Murasakibara. “Just a mouthful, you know?” Ah, there was that ravenous expression he wanted to draw out. 

Himuro quickly ordered something off of their specialty shots menu and downed it the moment it arrived. It was sweet and went down smooth. Ooh, those could be dangerous. But he shook his head and took Murasakibara’s hand in his.

“Shall we?” he offered and then burst into breathless giggles as Murasakibara yanked him across the room and onto the crowded dance floor. 

The music had changed, Himuro noticed. Now that it was busier, there was a different DJ. He looked like he was having a good time, blowing huge bubbles with his gum as he danced to the beat. But Himuro’s attention was drawn back to his lover the moment Murasakibara pulled him flush against his chest, rocking them side to side and rolling his hips just so.

Yes, his usually lazy boyfriend could dance. And it was hot as hell. 

They stayed like that for a while, moving to the music, gyrating hips and teasing touches, near kisses and breathy half-moans. But then Murasakibara lifted a hand to Himuro’s throat, his long fingers cradling his jaw and tilting his head to the side. He pressed his chest even closer to Himuro’s back and mouthed along the side of his neck. “Tatsu-chin…” 

“Yes, Atsushi…” Himuro closed his eyes and then snapped them open when he remembered the whole reason they were here. He wanted to be watched. He wanted to see the expressions on all their faces while they watched Murasakibara claim him. “Please…” he moaned, arching his neck further.

“Tatsu-chin,” Murasakibara growled, lathing his tongue over the sensitive flesh. “Mine.” 

When he bit down, his fangs sinking into Himuro’s skin, it was just like always. The sweet, hot electric current that ran down the length of his spine, spreading out through his limbs and warming Himuro’s entire body. The tips of his fingers and toes tingled with the delicious heat. And he fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see. Wanted to be watched. 

Surely, the other couples were wrapped up in each other. But being there, surrounded by so many bodies, so many pairs of eyes, made Himuro feel like he and Murasakibara were centerstage. 

“Atsushi…!” he moaned, lifting a hand to hold Murasakibara’s head, his fingers tangling in his lover’s silky hair. “More... _ fuck _ …” Himuro pressed his hips back, rubbing his ass against Murasakibara’s crotch. He let out a breathy chuckle at what poked right back at him. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that his lover was hard. After all, most all of their bites were either mid-fuck or part of their foreplay. Besides, Himuro was in a similar state himself. Hell, his pants were tight enough, if he moved his hips just a bit, the friction might-- 

“There are private rooms,” Murasakibara reminded in a rasp as he pulled back, just before healing the bitemarks. “Tatsu-chin...can we…?” 

Himuro spun around in his hold, lifting a leg to wrap around his lover’s and pull him even closer. He spoke into his mouth, their lips brushing. “Only because you can’t fuck me here,” he moaned. Then he sucked in a breath as Murasakibara lifted him up and carried him off of the dance floor. Himuro would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t so hot.

They made their way behind the bar and toward the wall of private rooms. Each had a card reader next to the door handle. And Murasakibara only set Himuro back onto his feet so he could fish around in his pocket for his wallet.

It was nice to have a boyfriend who was loaded. 

Well, even if the money wasn’t exactly his. 

The light on the reader blinked green and the electronic lock released, allowing them entry. It wasn’t particularly large inside, but it was bigger than the closet Himuro had been imagining. In fact, it had enough room for a futon.

There was a timer in the corner with red digital numbers that were blinking in a countdown, letting them know how much time they had. Himuro smirked. That would be more than enough. They’d fit a couple of rounds in to get it out of their systems and then head back to the dance floor. 

He definitely wanted to be bitten again. 

“Tatsu-chin…” Murasakibara took his hand and led him toward the futon and Himuro allowed himself to be spread out on it, snickering as his lover hastily removed his clothing, cursing at how tight his pants were. “Tatsu-chin...I’m going to tear these…” 

“No, you’re not,” Himuro tutted. “These are designer, Atsushi.” He snorted at the pout he received in response. “Let me just…” He grunted as he wriggled his way out of the borrowed jeans. He’d have to thank Kise later. Then he spread his arms and legs wide, making room for his oversized lover. “C’mere, Atsushi.” 

The vampire did as he was told, caging Himuro with his arms and dipping down to mouth along his naked flesh. “Mm...Tatsu-chin is excited,” he said, his lips brushing just above his heart. 

“Of course, I am,” Himuro replied, combing his fingers through Murasakibara’s hair. “Did you see the way they were looking at us?” 

Murasakibara growled. “They were looking at Tatsu-chin…” 

“And do you know what they saw?” Himuro asked, only receiving a confused pout in response. “They saw my Atsushi showing them just who I belong to…” He bit his lower lip as he let that sink in. 

“Tatsu-chin is mine,” Murasakibara said once more for good measure before moving his large hands to cup Himuro’s backside. 

“Yes, Atsushi,” he sighed, finally letting his eyes flutter shut. “I’m all yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, these two are shameless (and I love it!)  
> Honestly, Kagami can't take them anywhere, haha.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
